


A Winchester Family Wedding

by jessthecoconut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Happy AU, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthecoconut/pseuds/jessthecoconut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A happy AU in which Mary and Jess are alive, and the Winchesters aren't hunters. Dean's getting married to his fiancee, and in attendance are John and Mary, Sam and his wife Jessica, and their children. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winchester Family Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starspangledsoldiers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledsoldiers/gifts).



    It was quiet in the hotel bathroom, and empty except for Dean and the bathroom attendant in the anteroom outside (but Dean didn’t really count him). He had been trying to wash out the cake frosting in his hair for the past 15 minutes, but it wasn’t exactly going well. Hair wax and sugary frosting don’t mix well, and the wet paper towel had effectively ruined the spikes he had so carefully constructed earlier that evening. He dabbed at his hair for another couple of minutes, but he knew that a shower was the only way that his hair was going to get clean.  
  
    Balling up the paper towel, Dean aimed, and made a perfect free-throw shot to the wastebasket. Well, it would’ve been perfect had it not bounced off his dad’s head on the way there, and promptly fell to the floor. His dad was looking good in a simple black tux, and the tailor had managed to hide his couple pound of pudge that he had gained over the past couple of years.  
  
    John clapped him on the back, hard enough to make Dean wince (but he didn’t show it.) “Man, Sam really got you good with that slice of cake,” he said, laughing. “That boy’s aim is better than I thought!” It _had_ been a pretty good shot, Dean thought. Sam had hit him smack on the head with a large slice of wedding cake from across the reception hall; thankfully not much landed on his tux, or Dean would’ve lost his deposit with the rental company.  
  
    “Come on, Amanda’s gonna be looking for you. If you miss your first dance with her, it isn’t gonna be a pretty sight.” John straightened his tie, ran a hand over his hair, and followed Dean of out the bathroom. Sam and Jessica’s little kids, Alex and Sarah were waiting for them out in the hallway. Alex had already lost his bowtie, and had some kind of sauce smeared on his face and dress shirt. Sarah however, was pristine without a single stain, tear, or scuff on her. She was still carrying her little flower girl’s basket, long empty of flower petals.  
  
    “Uncah Dean! Granpa John!” Alex yelled as he spotted his uncle and grandfather,  running towards them. He would’ve tripped on his untied shoelaces had Dean not grabbed him under the armpits and swung him around. Alex laughed hysterically, in that way little kids do when they’re playing rough. In the back of Dean’s mind, he noted that Alex sounded exactly the way Sam had sounded when he was four, and John would pick him up and give him piggy back rides around the house.  
  
    “Mommy said that Alex was only supposed to have one piece of cake tonight, but I think Daddy gave him another one when she wasn’t looking,” Sarah said prissily. “He got steak sauce on his new shirt, too, even after Mommy told him to be really careful.” Sam and Jess’s 9 year old daughter always been more of a girly-girl, and had formed an almost instantaneous bond with Mary the day she was born. The two of them spent countless days in Mary’s kitchen, baking and whispering secrets about the neighbor’s pugs. “Do you guys like my dress? Granma helped me find it at Macy’s!” She held out the skirt of her dress, and twirled while Dean and John made the appropriate ooh’s and hah’s, clapping a little bit. Sufficiently pleased, Sarah slipped her hand into John’s and the two of them walked back to the reception hall, Sarah chattering in his ear about third grade and the Barbie doll dress Mary had helped her sew the day before.  
  
    “Alex, bud, where’d you go? I know Mom told you not to wander off…” Sam called down the hallway. Dean made a shh! motion to Alex, and pointed behind the nearby couch and armchairs. They hid behind them, trying to muffle their laughter as Sam got closer. When he turned the corner, they jumped out at him yelling “BOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!”  
  
    Sam put a hand to his chest and gasped loudly, pretending to stagger against the wall. Dean high-fived Alex, who was giggling all over again. “Man, you guys really got me that time, didn’t you?” He rolled his eyes. Dean and Alex’s favorite past time, when Dean was over at Sam’s house, was to play pranks on Sam. They’d had a lot of success with the “superglue on a beer bottle” trick, and the “glitter in Sam’s boxers” trick, although Mary wasn’t exactly happy with washing out the victims of the latter trick.  
  
    “Hey bro, _this_ ,” he said, punching Sam in the should a little too hard, “was for that cake toss stunt to did earlier. If my tux got ruined from all that frosting, you’re the one who’s gonna be paying for the damages.” Sam winced; Dean had always been a little stronger than him, and his punches could really hurt sometimes.  
  
    “Look, how about I buy you a beer? Will that make up for it?” The hotel had a free bar for the wedding tonight, but it was still a nice gesture.  
  
    “Ooh, Daddy, can I have a beer with Uncah Dean too?” Alex asked, eager to be “one of the guys”, as John liked to say. Sam grabbed his son and swung him up onto his shoulders.  
  
    “Sorry bud, you’re not old enough," Sam answered, laughing. "How about a piggy back ride and a Coke instead? Will that do?” Alex nodded, excited at the prospect of even more sugar.  
  
    “Giddyup, Daddy!” Alex yelled, grabbing a fist of Sam’s hair and pulling. “Giddyup, horsey!” Sam took off running down the hallway towards the reception hall. Dean paused for a bit before following them, reflecting on some things. Here he was, finally getting married at 35, while his little brother had already gotten married to his college sweetheart and had two kids in the meantime. Dean and Amanda had met while Dean was in engineering school, but postponed the wedding for a good couple of years until college costs eased up. They might not have even gotten married if not for Mary and John’s insistence on helping to throw them their dream wedding, pitching in for half.  
  
    Alex poked his head down the hallway, calling “ ** _UNACH DEAN, WHERE ARE YOU?!_** ” Dean broke out of his thoughts, and after straightening his tie and running a hand through his hair to check for any missed frosting. Not feeling any, he strode off down the hallway to find his brand-new wife, and inform her that her new brother-in-law was as big a prankster as he was.


End file.
